Distributed computing systems are known in which multiple computer systems interact in order to achieve a goal. It is often desirable for an application program on a computer system to interact with remote systems and applications in order to obtain various types of information and functionality that are not part of the application program. By performing such interactions, an application program may be able to leverage information and functionality from vast numbers of other computer systems over the Internet or other networks.
In order to enable such interactions between remote computer systems and application programs, various programmatic interaction mechanisms have been developed. For example, remote procedure call (“RPC”) protocols have long existed that allow a program on one computer to cause a program on another computer to be executed, and various object-oriented architectures such as CORBA (“Common Object Request Broker Architecture”) and DCOM (“Distributed Component Object Model”) provide similar capabilities. In addition, a variety of middleware programs have been implemented to connect separate applications (often of distinct types and from unrelated sources) to allow communication. For example, various EDI (“Electronic Data Interchange”) networks exist that provide standard mechanisms to allow a computer system of one user of the network to send data to a computer system of another user of the network.
The widespread popularity of the World Wide Web (“Web”) has provided additional opportunities for computers to inter-communicate. For example, much current Web use involves users interactively requesting Web pages from Web servers (e.g., via executing Web browser applications of the users) and receiving the requested information in response. In addition to such interactive user specification of requested information, there is also growing use of the Web to provide so-called “Web services,” which typically involve the programmatic interaction of remote applications to exchange information via defined APIs (“application program interfaces”), or the like. Web services may allow heterogeneous applications and computers to interact, and can be defined and implemented using a variety of underlying protocols and techniques. For example, some Web service implementations return data in XML (“eXtensible Markup Language”) format using HTTP (“HyperText Transport Protocol”) in response to a Web service invocation request specified as a URI (“Uniform Resource Identifier”), such as a URL (“Uniform Resource Locator”) that includes a specified operation and one or more query parameters. In other implementations, additional underlying protocols are used for various purposes, such as SOAP (“Simple Object Access Protocol”) for standard message exchange, WSDL (“Web Services Description Language”) for description of service invocations, and UDDI (“Universal Description, Discovery, and Integration service”) for discovery of available services.
Unfortunately, while Web services and other programmatic interaction mechanisms allow various application programs and computers to interact, such interactions are typically limited in various ways. For example, the types of information and functionality that are available to be requested using such programmatic interactions are typically restricted to very limited types of requests that the remote computer systems and applications can automatically fulfill (e.g., to provide a specified predefined group of information, such as a Web page or file, or to perform a specified database query on a specified database).
However, while such types of programmatic requests can be useful, there is a very large class of tasks which computers and application programs cannot easily automatically perform, but which humans can typically easily perform, referred to herein as “human performance tasks.” This is due at least in part to various cognitive and other mental capabilities of humans that are not easily encoded in automated programs, such as the ability to use human judgment to form opinions, to perform abstract or common-sense reasoning, to perform various discernment and perception tasks (e.g., visual and aural pattern recognition, such as based on experience), to use cultural awareness and emotional intelligence, and to perform various other everyday yet highly complex kinds of perception, cognition, reasoning and thinking.
One example of such a human performance task is identifying obscene content—in particular, despite the ability of a human observer to typically identify obscene content very rapidly based on a cursory review, automated techniques are largely unable to accurately identify most such content. In a similar manner, Justice Potter Stewart famously said of pornography that he could not explain exactly what it was, but “I know it when I see it,” and the Supreme Court of Justice Stewart's era went on to establish a legal test for pornography that incorporates subjective community standards. Today, despite much effort into developing automated pornography and other content filters, no one has yet figured out a way to make a computer that really “knows it when it sees it.”
Thus, given the existing limitations regarding automated performance of tasks, it would be beneficial to provide a solution that enables application programs to programmatically request that such tasks be performed and to receive programmatic responses with results of task performance, as well as that addresses other related problems.